Regenerado
by little tigress
Summary: "¿Qué rayos? ¿Qué era ese sonido que siempre hacia retumbar las paredes del palacio? ¿Por qué siempre se veían luces a la misma hora de la noche? Y luego estaba esa risa ¿Qué clase de demonio podía ser dueño de aquella voz tan burlona, que se reía ante los gritos de alguna hembra? "


**Hola :D**

 **Primero que nada, este one-shot participa en el Reto "Una noche en el Palacio de Jade" del foro "** **kung fu panda unidos** **"**

 **Es una pequeña historia de ciencia ficción y lo que según yo es terror, espero que les guste.**

 **Regenerado:**

¿Qué rayos? ¿Qué era ese sonido que siempre hacia retumbar las paredes del palacio? ¿Por qué siempre se veían luces a la misma hora de la noche? Y luego estaba esa risa ¿Qué clase de demonio podía ser dueño de aquella voz tan burlona, que se reía ante los gritos de alguna hembra?

Po jamás cuestionó a su maestro, pero esa noche algo dentro de sí mismo le obligó a levantarse de la cama. A penas se movía, las tablas que soportaban su cama crujían bajo su peso de panda. Él odiaba aquello, pareciera que las barracas estuvieran diseñadas para anunciar su presencia, pero no podía evitarlo. Tenía curiosidad. Cada noche rodaba en la cama por horas, no era el insomnio o el haber cenado demasiado. No. El guerrero Dragón nunca podía conciliar el sueño a causa de aquellas malditas luces que atravesaban las paredes de su cuarto de papel. El panda jamás podía dormir en paz por culpa de los gritos femeninos y las risas macabras que se escuchaban hasta su habitación. Él simplemente no entendía ¡Cómo diablos sus amigos podían siquiera pegar el ojo!

El suelo volvió a crujir, pero Po ignoró el ruido y se concentró en deslizar la puerta que conducía hacia el pasillo, una vez ahí trato de caminar de puntitas, sin éxito, claro. Los chirriantes sonidos le acompañaron cada paso de su caminata por el pasillo. Sudaba a cada centímetro recorrido, era realmente frustrante, incluso más que cuando se les acababan los duraznos.

La escasa luz de un cuarto creciente de luna era suficiente para distinguir el paso y la escalera de piedras que conducía fuera de las barracas. Su respiración se alentó al momento de salir pues aquel rechinido por fin había desaparecido. Las luces, Po alcanzó a distinguirlas, venían directamente del palacio de jade. El salón de los héroes parecía una especie de edificio tornasol, las paredes verdes se iluminaban de amarillos, rojas, anaranjadas, azules e incluso tonos purpuras. Los ojos del sensible panda no creían poder seguir contemplando aquel espectáculo tan inusual. Los brillantes destellos de colores eran bastante potentes, capaces de dañar la vista tanto como un aplauso de loto de oro.

-¿Qué…?-murmuró el guerrero de blanco y negro intentando apartar la vista de aquella estructura de arcoíris. Se sacudió la cabeza en un intento de deshacerse de las ideas terribles que comenzaban a formarse en su mente…. No quería ni pensarlo, ¿Y si algo malo le había ocurrido a Shifu? Su maestro era el único que habitaba en el sagrado salón de los guerreros, el lugar de donde provenían las luces y los gritos…. ¿Y si…?

-¡No!-gritó el panda en voz baja, dándose la bofetada mental más dura que jamás se hubiera dado antes.- Shifu es un maestro de kung fu, él seguramente ya se está encargando de esto…-murmuró para sí mismo, tratando de darse confianza. Pensó en volver sobre sus pasos, regresar a las barracas e intentar dormir otra vez, intentar ignorar aquellos desgarradores gritos que, antaño, pensaba provenían de su mente.

Pero no podía. Algo dentro de sí mismo le gritaba, le ordenaba que fuera a investigar. Él siempre creyó que las luces y los gritos, que la maniática risa, eran solo un producto de su imaginación hiperactiva, pero ahora sabía que eran reales. La causa de sus insomnios y sus retrasos durante las mañanas era real. Tan real como él, o cualquiera de los cinco furiosos. Tenía que ir a ver, al menos eso le obligaba su código de guerrero que él mismo se impuso. Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y al dejarlo salir observó con cierta fascinación el vaho que salía de su boca. La noche era fría, una noche otoñal rozando lo invernal, por suerte su grueso pelaje de oso le protegía del clima seco y frio.

Sus pasos eran casi inaudibles sobre las rocas. El viento le alborotaba un poco el pelaje mientras caminaba por las escaleras en dirección de la entrada del palacio de jade. Por momentos le llegó a faltar el aliento, los pies le dolían un poco, pero no dejó que esas pequeñeces le impidiesen continuar con su misión. Siguió caminando hasta la cima y en ningún momento de su trayecto aquellas luces de inframundo dejaron su campo de visión. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna al llegar al portón de madera y oro. Se quedó junto a una columna de jade mientras respiraba un poco, cerraba los ojos para evitar lastimarse con los destellos multicolores. Respiraba, y volvía a respirar. Pensando en que, por la posición de la luna, ya debía pasar de la media noche.

Por un minuto, los ruidos y los brillos dejaron de salir del palacio y un frio silencio se instaló en todo el lugar. Po pensó que esa era su oportunidad. Se levantó e hinchó el pecho con gallardía al tiempo que hacía su camino en dirección de los portones. A diferencia de cualquier otra entrada en todo el valle de la paz, las puertas del palacio de jade siempre estaban engrasadas, las bisagras jamás hacían no un solo chillido al ser movidas. Po agradeció mentalmente al conserje/mensajero/esclavo Zeng por su buen trabajo.

¿Qué podía haber causado esas luces?, ¿Quién era aquel que se burlaba cómo maniaco durante las noches? Nada, nadie. No había nada, Shifu estaba dormido en su cama como si fuera un panda rojo bebé.

-¡¿Qué diablos significa esto?!-exclamó el panda en un grito silencioso. Su cara, roja de vergüenza por haberse atrevido a entrar en la habitación de su maestro. Y sus garras temblando por la impotencia y la estupidez ¡Vaya tontería! ¡Meterse al salón sagrado de los guerreros en medio de la noche! ¡Y sin permiso!

-Eres brillante, Po, simplemente brillante.-murmuró con pesar al percatarse de lo idiota que había sido al meterse ahí ¿Y por qué? Por unas luces y ruidos que posiblemente eran solo imaginaciones suyas.

Y tenía sentido, sino cualquiera de los cinco furiosos ya se habría percatado de ello, o le habría explicado o algo por el estilo.

"Oficialmente soy el más tonto en las historia de los tontos" se repetía en su mente al momento en que sus pies comenzaban a moverse. Cabizbajo, con los hombros caídos y arrastrando sus extremidades, el panda se disponía a salir de ahí y dejar a su maestro descansar en paz.

De pronto una sombra se movió detrás de su espalda, se dio la vuelta e intentó atacar a aquel otro intruso nocturno. Sus manos negras se movieron con destreza y sus pies le siguieron con una velocidad que a veces a él mismo le impresionaba.

-Oye, tranquilo, panda.-al escuchar aquella voz el úrsido aflojo su agarre y le dejó soltarse.

-Lo siento.-se disculpó el inocente panda pasándose una mano por la nuca y acariciándola levemente, signo de clara vergüenza.

-No importa, pero no deberías estar aquí.- le advirtió aquella persona de esbelta figura y hermoso rostro. Sus garras se crispaban un poco, cosa que alarmó al panda.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Po, curioso.- Shifu sigue dormido, así que creo que no es necesario… Digo, si él no se entera entonces todo va a estar bien.- le restó importancia y con un gesto indicó a la puerta.- Vamos, Tigresa.- apenas comenzaba a caminar, con el ánimo un poco renovado, cuando sintió el firme agarre de las manos de su amiga felina. Tigresa se encontraba detrás de él sujetándole el brazo con una de sus garras, dolía.

-¿Qué te pasa?-cuestionó Po alzando una ceja.- Vámonos antes de que el maestro despierte.-dijo el Guerrero Dragón intentando zafarse de las manos de acero de Tigresa.

-Ya es tarde para eso, panda.-la vista de Po fue absorbida por una oscuridad total, una en la que no podía no ver su propia nariz. Por algún motivo el simple hecho de escuchar aquella voz le hacía caer dormido. Los ojos le pesaban y las extremidades de su cuerpo ya no parecían responderle. Aquella voz era suave y arrulladora, como una canción de cuna. Aun con las garras de su amiga clavadas en el brazo, la sangre goteándole en la cara, sus ojos se cerraron como una celda de Chor-Ghom.

* * *

Las luces, las malditas luces otra vez le interrumpían el placentero sueño. Aquellos destellos del inframundo que siempre le atravesaban incluso los parpados volvían a molestarle. Y la risa, la aguda voz de aquella persona que siempre se burlaba como un payaso de esos que los niños temen. Po no podía sopórtalo un minuto más, era tan desesperante que, en su estado somnoliento, hizo un esfuerzo por abrir los ojos. Lagañas le cubrían los parpados, haciendo difícil que los abriera. Cuando al fin consiguió ver la causa de su molestia, Po, deseaba no haber despertado nunca. Se encontraba en un lugar oscuro, una catacumba debajo del palacio de jade. Los muros estaban llenos de musgo y la humedad y el moho se respiraban en todos lados, irritando la nariz de cualquier ser que ahí se encontrara.

-¿Qué es esto?-dijo Po con los ojos desorbitados a causa del creciente temor. El corazón le latía con fuerza, golpeando sin piedad las paredes de su caja torácica en un desesperado intento de huir de aquello. Sus garras se crisparon, intentando tocar algo, los nervios le causaban hambre y en ese momento no podía alcanzar nada…

El guerrero dragón no podía evitar sentir una incómoda presión en las muñecas y los tobillos, sus ojos de esmeralda se fijaron hacia abajo, con las potentes luces apareciendo intermitentemente era fácil distinguir el origen de su pequeño dolor: grilletes, duras esposas de hierro húmedo y semi-oxidado le envolvían las extremidades, impidiéndole moverse más que unos centímetros.

¿Qué, por el amor del fu, está pasando aquí?, gritaba el maestro en su mente, repitiéndose a sí mismo que aquello no podía estar pasando, que era un sueño… Sí, seguro era un sueño.

-Te aseguro que no estás dormido, panda.- la voz. Era la misma voz que antes le había arrullado para noquearlo. Era la misma voz que le había regañado. La misma que dictaba sus castigos y le decía "idiota" de cuando en cuando. Se trataba de la misma voz de quien le felicitaba y le gritaba. Era la voz del mismo que se hacía llamar su maestro.

-¿Qué está pasando?- gritó el guerrero, desesperado por una respuesta. Su maestro se acercó mientras la luz regresaba, esta vez en rojo y azul.

-¿Shifu, qué pasa?-repitió el panda. El anciano maestro se le acercó con pasos lentos y calculados en velocidad. Con una mirada más fría que el mismo polo Ártico, el panda rojo caminaba con las manos en la espalda, sin despegar ni un segundo su mirada de aquel alumno entrometido. No respondió a ninguna de las preguntas de su protegido, solo se le quedó mirando con indiferencia mientras seguía con su marcha. Una vez que le alcanzó, Shifu, soltó una risilla que se volvió en una estridente carcajada.

-Oh, panda, no tienes idea de lo que sucede aquí.-se burló el pequeño ancestro.

-No, y quiero que me lo explique.- exigió Po.- claro, después de soltarme los grilletes.- pero su petición no fue entendida, en su lugar una nueva carcajada surgió de la seca garganta de ser delante de él.

-Panda, panda, panda.-repitió Shifu moviendo la cabeza, negando con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué?-se indignó el oso bicolor al punto de fruncirle el ceño a su maestro.

Shifu se dio la vuelta, mostrándole la espalda a Po. Luego de una última burla dijo:

-De verdad quieres saber lo que pasa.- el panda gigante asintió, aunque él no lo pudo ver. Prosiguió: - Bueno, pero ya sabes lo que dice aquel proverbio "La curiosidad mató al gato".- una risa corta.- mira, Po…-

El guerrero dragón sintió su corazón detenerse en ese momento, sudaba frio al ver las luces, pero que su maestro le llamara por su nombre, había algo mal, Po lo presentía.

-Siempre me he exigido mucho en lo que a kung fu se refiere.-comenzó a decir Shifu mientras caminaba, se movía de un lado a otro con las manos en la espalda, pero siempre sin ver a Po.- Y siempre le he hecho saber eso a mis alumnos. Pero ellos no son, cómo decirlo, _perfectos._

-Todos tienen errores y debilidades que, me temo, jamás podrán corregir por su cuenta.-explicó el maestro. Po escuchaba con atención, pero su vista estaba posada en el fondo de la habitación, el lugar de donde salían las cegadoras luces.- Como su mentor e instructor es mi deber ayudarles a superar esas debilidades.-

-Pero usted siempre hace eso.-replicó Po.- usted siempre nos ayuda y nos exige, los cinco jamás habrían sido quienes son sin usted.-

-Ja, Ja.-sonrió el panda rojo.- Es verdad eso, panda, yo siempre buscó la manera de mejorarlos y de ayudarles… Pero eso tiene un precio.

Po arqueo la ceja.

-¿Eh?-

-Ya sé que esto te aburre, y que quizás no me pongas atención.-reconoció Shifu, para disgusto del guerrero del dragón.- como siempre. No voy a seguir contándote esto, creo que es más fácil para ambos que te lo muestre ¿Te has estado preguntando qué son esas luces?-

Po no dijo nada, mantuvo un semblante serio mientras su antiguo maestro hablaba.

-Bueno, pues mira.- y sin aviso algún, el panda rojo abrió una puerta. Un brillante rayo de luz cegó a Po por un minuto, pero cuando su vista se aclaró pudo ver aquello de lo que Shifu había estado hablando.

Al otro lado de la habitación, al fondo del sótano donde Shifu lo tenía preso, estaba un cuarto de operaciones. Una mesa de piedra y una cómoda con artefactos quirúrgicos iluminados ocasionalmente por los destellos de la maquina ubicada junto a la mesa de rocas. Se trataba de un artefacto que Po jamás había visto antes, era enorme, por lo menos del tamaño de dos Temutai parados uno sobre el otro. Unos cables de cobre, recubiertas de madera y placas metálicas conformaban al amorfo titán.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?-gritó el panda desesperado, más que nunca, por respuestas.

-Eso, panda, es mi orgullo.-ronroneo el maestro acariciando una de las zonas metálicas de la maquina.- la razón por la que algún día, los cinco serán los maestros de kung fu invencibles que deberían ser.

-¡¿De qué está hablando, qué hace esa _cosa_?!-

Shifu calló durante unos asfixiantes segundos antes de proceder con su monologo:

-Esta cosa, como dices, es una máquina que yo inventé con las piezas sobrantes de los artefactos de venganza de Tao Tai y la esfera de jade del poder infinito.-decía Shifu arrastrando las palabras a propósito.- Sé que no podemos evitar equivocarnos, pero siempre he creído que las fallas ayudan a impulsar le éxito.-una pausa. -Así que se me ocurrió ¿Y si pudieras corregirlo? ¿Qué tal si no solo aprendieras de tus errores, sino que los adoptaras? Me refiero, Po, a que uno debe cometer errores y aprender de ello, pero ¿No sería más fácil eliminar a aquel que falló y crear un nuevo ser que, sin haberse manchado, haya aprendido la lección?- Po estremeció ante aquel pensamiento.

"¿Eliminar?" pensó Po con un corazón galopante a punto de salirse de su pecho.

-Esta noche, por ejemplo, Tigresa cometió el error de dejarse atrapar por ti.-Po escuchaba la voz de Shifu, pero aquel que hablaba ya no era su maestro.- y por eso debe ser eliminada.-

-¡No!-gritó el panda jalándose de sus ataduras al ver a la felina inconsciente en la mesa de cirugías.- ¡No, monstruo! ¡¿Qué va a hacerle?!-gruñía desesperado por liberarse. Sin embargo, no podía hacer más que quedarse ahí, mirando con terror como Shifu agarraba un colmillo de serpiente afilado artificialmente y lo introducía en la piel de la felina. Tigresa ni se movió, estaba completamente noqueada. Así que Shifu continuó el procedimiento cortando por la orilla de la cabeza, abriendo un poco hasta llegar a la materia gris, con un frasco extrajo una carne rosa y la guardó. Po sentía que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento.

Una vez retirada aquella parte del cerebro, Shifu procedió a tirar el cuerpo de Tigresa a un lado, como si no fuera más que una basura. Po estaba indignado, asqueado, un remolino de cientos de emociones le hacía incluso doler el estomago.

-¡¿Qué ha hecho?!-gritó impotente.- ¡Ella era como su hija, maldito!-

El maestro no respondió a los gritos de su alumno. Se puso a tararear un poco de "luna china de mi amor" mientras proseguía con su tarea. Encendió la maquina y abrió una compuerta de hierro remachado. Se agachó y dejó dentro el envase donde se encontraba la masa de lo que antes era Tigresa. Luego con un simple movimiento de una palanca, Shifu, activo al titán y un nuevo espectáculo de luces arcoíris inundó la habitación, el sótano y el resto del palacio, llegando a traspasar incluso las fronteras de este.

El guerrero dragón cerró los ojos, era demasiado, demasiado para presenciarlo tan cerca. En cuestión de segundos una voz surgió de entre el estático silencio. Una voz aguda que gritaba: "Lo siento padre, esta vez no te decepcionaré" y luego se perdía en un agudo grito de agonía imposible de escuchar. La voz era demasiado aguda, cargada de dolor y pena, avergonzada de sus errores y programada para no volverlos a repetir.

-¡Que se detenga! ¡Por favor!-suplicaba el angustiado guerrero soltando lágrimas que le rompían la voz.- ¡Que pare!... por favor.-murmuró Po.- detenga esto.-

Pero por segunda vez en la noche el maestro se negó a complacer a su alumno y en lugar de ayudarle y acabar con su sufrimiento soltó una carcajada burlona. Su voz se había transformado, grave y aguda a partes iguales, carente de todo sentimiento y que, para el horror del panda, se mezclaba con los agudos gritos de la felina regenerada creando una sinfonía tan perturbadora y cargada de dolor que Po no lo soportó. Con un último esfuerzo y la adrenalina impulsando sus acciones, el panda logró soltarse de sus ataduras y ponerse de pie frente a su maestro.

-Qué bien, Po.-dijo Shifu con desprecio burlón.- tú eres definitivamente mejor que mis otros alumnos modificados. -Alabó el maestro con un aplauso breve, mientras que al fondo aun se escuchaban los gritos de la felina en agonía.- Pero aun tienes tus errores, me temo.-

-Eso es lo que nos hace ser lo que somos, sin ellos solo seríamos un grupo de zombis sin sentimientos como usted.- le escupió en la cara al tiempo que adoptaba su pose de batalla, la del dragón.-

-Je, je.-río Shifu.- que divertido que digas eso. Pero si es verdad entonces responde ¿Si hubieras sido un zombi como yo, habrías visto eso o no?- Po arqueo la ceja y bajó la mirada, no había nada. Nada así que alzó la vista de nuevo solo para ser recibido por el pie de su maestro apuntando a su rostro, no pudo reaccionar.

-Panda, tienes mucho potencial, pero a veces me cuestiono si debería hacerte pasar por esto, has cometido tantos errores que me sería difícil programarte del todo bien.-

Po quedó mudo en ese momento, su nariz sangraba por el golpe que fue incapaz de detener, pero se dio cuenta de algo, los gritos habían parado y las luces ya no estaban. Shifu rió. El guerrero dragón estaba a punto de contraatacar, pero le fue negado ese derecho de venganza. Pues un par de garras hirvientes le apresaron los brazos, le hicieron retorcerse sobre sí mismo haciendo una llave difícil de deshacer.

-¿Tigresa?-gritó Po al sentir las garras felinas clavándosele en la piel.- No lo escuches, tienes que ayudarme, o _él_ seguirá lastimándote… sus acciones seguirán y siempre va a eliminarte y regenerarte ¿Acaso eso no te duele?-

-¡Cállate!-rugió la felina con tal volumen que incluso se escuchaba en los pisos superiores.- No sabes lo que he pasado.-sollozaba la felina con la ira hirviéndole por dentro.-cada noche, cada noche me saca de mi habitación y cada maldita noche me asesina para regenerarme, ya he intentado resistirme, pero es inútil, así que no me queda otra… solo seguir aprendiendo y esperar, algún día, alcanzar la perfección que mi padre desea de mí.-

-¿Te estás escuchando? ¡La perfección es una ilusión!-gruñó el panda con el dolor en las articulaciones a causa de la llave que su "amiga" le estaba aplicando.- ¡Jamás serás perfecta! ¡¿Vivirás así toda tu vida?! ¡Cielos, Tigresa! ¡Ya ni siquiera te reconozco!-la voz del panda se perdió en un último grito:- ¡No eres la Tigresa que yo conocí!-

-Je.-se escuchó la risa del anciano maestro y sus pasos lentos, Po alzó la vista.- ¿De verdad crees que alguna vez la conociste? ¿Enserio, panda? Todo el tiempo, cada día ella.- con su delgado dedo, Shifu, señaló a la felina, aunque Po no podía girar el cuello para verla.- era una Tigresa diferente, cada día mejor y cada día más perfecta.-

-¡Está loco!-murmuraba Po.- ¡Está demente!-

-No, Po.-le susurró Shifu al oído.- yo también estoy buscando mi propia perfección.-

Y con esa simple frase el panda cayó rendido a los oscuros brazos del sueño.

* * *

El sol acariciaba las colinas anunciando el nuevo día. Faltaban diez minutos para que sonara el gong y el Guerrero Dragón se encontraba despierto, como de costumbre, preparándose para el entrenamiento de ese día. Haciendo ciertos estiramientos, Po, se espantó el sueño. Luego de una serie de repasos de las técnicas básicas del kung fu, el guerrero se puso en pie frente a la puerta y esperó con paciencia. Mientras, pensaba en lo afortunado que había sido la noche anterior, por primera vez en mucho tiempo pudo tener un descanso decente, por primera vez las luces se habían apagado y las risas desaparecido.

 _GONG_

El instrumento retumbó por cada una de las paredes del palacio de jade y las barracas. Al escuchar ese sonido los seis guerreros deslizaron las puertas al unísono y salieron de sus habitaciones, pronunciando un respetuoso "Buenos días, maestro" con las manos en la espalda.

-Buenos días, alumnos.- respondió el panda rojo paseando la mirada por sus estudiantes, formados, parados firmes y con la cabeza en alto, sin señales de cansancio.

"Perfecto" pensó Shifu con una sonrisa mientras se alejaba de la puerta para dejar a sus alumnos continuar con su rutina diaria.

"Sí, es perfecto"

 **Fin**

 **Bueno, espero haya sido de su agrado. Ya saben que cualquier duda o comentario es bienvenido, me gustaría saber que les pareció.**

 **Hasta luego :D**


End file.
